Harry Haliwell
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: what if Harry Potter was raied by the Haliwell "Charmed ones" instead of the wizard everyone knew? Wyatt, Chris and Harry Haliwell, the Charmed Brothers. Wyatt/Hermione. Chris/? Harry/Ginny or Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Potter

Harry/?

Wyatt/Hermione

Chris/?

Chapter 1

It was Halloween night as the youngest sister of the "Charmed Ones" Phoebe Halliwell sat eating ice cream by the window in her room. Hearing a sound at her door she turned spoon just before her mouth and found Chris leaning against the door frame.

"Phoebe what the hell are you doing up this late? It's almost midnight."

Phoebe smirked and ate the ice cream that was melting on her spoon.

"What you doing about? I'm always up this late."

"You're just waiting for your powers back aren't you?"

Chris moved to sit in front of phoebe on the window seat and stole her ice cream spoon.

"Hay!" she said as she tried to get back her spoon of sweetness.

He laughed as he held the ice cream spoon away from her and took a bite.

"Umm."

Chris moaned as he swallowed the cold sweet ice cream.

"Rocky road, well I know where I got my taste in ice cream from aunt phoebe."

Phoebe laughed and wrestled back ownership of her utensil.

"Give me that."

Chris stuck his tong out at phoebe who in return copied his actions.

Phoebe laughed when Chris stood up and stretched.

"Well, seeing as you're wide awake want to watch a movie with me?"

Phoebe smiled and followed her nephew to the living room where Leo had installed a flat scene TV and DVR DVD player. Chris turned the power on and picked up the movie

_"The Craft" _

"Hay you want to watch this?"

Looking at the cover she smirked

"Sure, why not?"

Chris put it in the DVD player and found a spot on the couch next to phoebe. She smirked and laid her head against his shoulder covered in a blanket. Chris smiled and moved his arm to be behind phoebe's head so she was lying in his arm. And so they watched the movie.

Two hours later in the middle of the movie the Elders called waking Chris and Phoebe. She moaned and looked up at the ceiling and cursed.

"Damn it! Chris, go see what they want."

Chris was gone in blue and while lights as he orbed away. Phoebe busied herself by cleaning up the bowl of uneaten popcorn; the glasses of half drank water and the empty bag of M&M's.

~Elder Headquarters~

Chris walked into the meeting room several elders nodded to him while most looked at him with suspicion. Shrugging off the distrust he moved to the side of the elders who were in the observation room. In the middle of the room were scenes of the world being watched, but one scene was of a child being beaten and mistreated for using magic.

"How could someone bring harm to their own ward? It's not right send one of the whitelighters to retrieve the boy and let him be brought up in a loving family, a magical family Jared."

The Head Elder nodded in agreement.

"But who will take the boy? You know what his destiny is."

The others present nodded their heads while they hid their hands in the large sleeves of their white robes.

"And then there is the prophecy about him. Those who take him will have to prepare the boy for his life when he turns eleven Margaret."

Chris flinched when he saw the boy being slapped over and over again for merely using magic to have his hair grown back after his aunt it seems shaved his head.

Chris was outraged at the treatment of the little boy who appeared to be no younger than 3-years-old. Stepping forward Chris spoke above the other elders present arguing over the boy.

"I'll take him."

Silence was met with his words.

A blond man with a scar over his left cheek stepped forward

"Chris, why should we trust you? Why should we let the boy go with you? You're not even from this time..."

Nodding, Chris shrugged.

'_That's true but whom else to raise the boy than the charmed ones?'_

"Well?"

"because if he's with the sisters then this boy will not only surpass what others think he can do and will do, but think about it, this boy was marked for a reason right?"

Chris walked to the center where the little boy with black unruly hair and bright green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead lay curled up crying in a tiny cot underneath the stairs.

"think about it, if he's trained by the charmed ones then those in his world of magic would be in debut to you. for not only training the boy but helping they defeat the dark lord when he returns. Yeah I know I speak too much for someone from the future. well I can tell you if you let the sisters raise this boy...um..."

He turned to a red haired elder

"what's his name by the way?"

She smiled "Harry James Potter, son of James Harrison Potter and Lillian Jasmine Evans. His parents died for him thus causing the scar to be his protection when the dark lord tried to vanquish him it rebounded and destroyed the body the dark lord was in but didn't kill him. Harry survived because of his mother's love thus the scar is what makes him famous in the Wizard world as the European Wizards and Witches call their world."

Nodding Chris thought to himself.

_'sounds just like Wyatt in the future.'_

shaking his head Chris continued with his argument.

"And i know for a fact that if Harry is raised by the Charmed Ones he will not only be powerful enough to take down the wizard worlds threat but also he will make sure that there can never be a Source ever again."

the elders looked at Chris.

"You know this how Chris?"

"You know I can't answer al your questions but I can tell you this. I grew up around Harry Potter only he was known to me as Harry Halliwell. and he was my best friend I guess you could say almost like my brother"

the elders sent Chris to wait outside of the room and he paced while he waited for their "green light" to go get his older "adopted" second brother.

15 minutes later the doors opened and the elders came out. Chris walked over to them.

"You have our Permission."

Chris sighed and turned to go when he froze at what the elders said next.

"we called upon the Halliwell's in the future and they told us what you told us was true."

Chris was shocked.

"Oh, and Next time you time travel make sure you come to the elders first so we know who you are, Chris Halliwell."

The elder looked at him from behind his glasses.

"Oh before you go, your mother is pissed at you for time traveling and Wyatt says thanks for saving him. from what we don't know exactly but we also talked to Harry and he told us what you are about to do is part of the grand design of life. Now go and get your brother Chris."

Chris smirked and was gone in a swirl of white and blue lights to Surry, England to get his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter lay curled up tightly in a ball silently crying for the pain that was racing through out his body.

_I didn't mean to do freakish things I just want to be loved…why can't aunt petunia be nice to me like she is to Dudley? And why do I always do something wrong?_

Little 6-year-old Harry potter cried but silently as not to anger his aunt or worse, His uncle.

Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen pampering her very large size of son when he gasped and pointed over her shoulder as the sounds of bells were heard.

Turning Petunia gasped and pulled Dudley into her arms when she was a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared out of blue and white lights.

"Whom ever you are, leave now before I call for your kinds police."

Chris smirked and with a flip of his hand petunia was silenced. Chris then ran over to the staircase closet and unlocked the door and was assailed by the smell of soiled clothing, moldy food and Harry Potter sleeping muttering in Latin to himself

"_(No more pain)"_

Gently picking up the too small of a boy Chris turned to Petunia Dursley "tell the wizard world that their savior is with the charmed ones and will be looked after."

Petunia was frozen in shock when Chris smirked

"Oh and to make sure incase you never told them about this I sent a letter to them already so dumbldore I believe the man's name is who left Harry here will come looking for your answers about tonight. Just tell him to contact the Elders and he will know what to do."

Holding Harry close to his chest but not hard enough to hurt him Chris orbed away leaving the Dursley residents and taking Harry to his mother.

~San Francisco, California, Haliwell Manor~

Piper was in the kitchen cooking because Leo had orbed in and told her what Chris had been doing up with the Elders.

"Piper calm down, Chris can take care of himself. He's our son. He's got both of us in him…."

Leo tried to take Pipers mind off what their Son was doing.

"Ha you try telling that to my mothering instincts. They don't distinguish between little bitty kinds of threat to Huge Black Hole kinds of threat."

Leo smiled and walked to piper's side where he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands in circular motions.

"Piper you were the same way with Wyatt, now calm down you don't want to....."

Only he was cut off as Chris came running in the kitchen covered in blood and watched him rush through the kitchen as he searched for the first aid kit.

"Damn it!"

He swore then sighed irritated with his hand held out as he called for the first aid kit.

"FIRST-AID KIT!"

The box with the Red Cross orbed to his hands and he rushed out of the room.

Piper looked at Leo and raced after her son

"Ooh, CHRIS!"

Chris rushed not hearing his mother and father behind him as he ran back to the living room where he had laid Harry down sleeping.

Leo saw the small child and saw the many welts and bruising and then gasped to see piece of fragmented glass stuck in the Childs right side.

"Chris what happened to…."

"Shush I'm working, I'll explain latter but I have to save my brother dad please."

Leo and piper looked at Chris and waited.

with tweezers Chris extracted every piece of glass then turned to his dad.

"heal him please dad."

leo moved to his sons side and put his hands over the small frail boys body and began to heal his wounds every single one (but the scar that Chris told him to leave) as gold light glowed out of Leos hands.

When Leo was finished healing the boy, they all watched the little boy's eyes flutter open and he went to scream when Chris caught him.

"Whoa there Harry it's ok, you're safe your aunt and uncle can never harm you again. This is my dad he healed you and that over there, she's my mom. We're just like you; we can do weird things to. Want to see?"

Harry nodded his head very frightened and gasped in shock and awe when he watched the man before him go away in white and blue lights and reappear the same way.

"Wow! You are just like me."

Chris smiled

"And if you like you can be my brother while you live here and my parents can help you train your magic."

Harry gasped and covered his mouth.

"Ah you said the "M" word."

Chris smiled at his brother.

"Its fine Harry here we are allowed to say and do the "M" word."

Piper looked at he tiny little boy and kneeled down to his height and smiled at him.

"Hi Harry, my names piper, are you hungry?"

Looking at Piper he went to deny the growling that they heard coming from his stomach.

leo then came to his wife's side

"how about you tell piper what your favorite food is and I bet cha, she will make it for you."

looking a little scared harry bit his bottom lip.

"I don't eat. bad boys who do magic Never get to eat..."

Piper gasped and looked at Chris.

"Where did you say you got him?"

Chris some what laughed?

"Funny story….."

"Chris?!"

Raising his hands he sighed.

"Alright, I went to the elders because he was being hurt by his guardians, they forced him to do all the chores, beat the shit out of him and on top of that they mentally abused him thinking anything that went wrong was his fault. I sort of told them he's like an older brother to me in the future, when in fact he is my older brother. Harry Haliwell,"

Leo and Piper turned to little Harry who watching them.

"come on Harry you can help me in the kitchen by testing my food how does that sound? I always liked to know what others think about my cooking…."

Chris and leo gasped in fake outrage.

"Hay that's our jobs!"

piper smirked

"well now its my personal chef taster."

Harry looked up at piper who held out her arms and he got off the couch and ran to her arms and felt himself being hefted up onto her hip.

"What do you say Harry, would you do the honor of being my chef helper?"

Bright green eyes grew large with hope and a smile formed on his mouth.

"Sure ."

Piper looked at her husband who nodded and she kissed his little forehead.

"Not to you Harry, why don't you call me mommy ok?"

Harry fell silent and then looked up at her with tears.

"You won't get killed in a car crash too will you mommy?"

Piper looked at Chris for explanation.

"He doesn't know about his parents being murdered or his fame yet. I think you should tell him his parents died saving him when he's older."

"No I won't Harry, and besides you can help me with your new big brother Wyatt and when baby Chris is born you'll be in charge with Wyatt of Chris, and you'll be the perfect big brothers."

Harry smiled at her and hugged her close.

"I finally have a mommy."

Leo walked over to Harry and kissed his head "and you'll have a daddy too, I'm married to piper, what do you say? You ok with us as your new family?"

Harry looked at the Halliwell and smiled

"Yes daddy I am."

And so Harry Potter disappeared and was raised in the life and family or the charmed ones.

Waist till Hogwarts sees his name on their list.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Hogwarts, Headmasters tower, Scotland 1991 August 1st~

Albus Dumbldore was sitting at his desk with Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master Severus Snape, and Headmistress as well as Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall, before them lay the lists of incoming new First years to Hogwarts.

Severus Snape was mumbling about the incompetent students he would be teaching this coming year taking a sip of his drink when he suddenly spat it out causing the others to look at him.

"What is Severus my boy?"

Albus asked worried at what caused the young man to choke.

Looking at the list in his hands Severus Snape opened his mouth and shut it again, over and over again till finally he found the words.

"Harry Potter is alive!"

Minerva and Albus got up and moved to look at the list.

"That's impossible, Petunia told me he was at the park and went missing and was never found and presumed dead."

all three of them looked down at the paper and gasped at what it read.

_Harry James Potter Haliwell_

Minerva gasped in shock.

"Albus, he's alive. And look at the final name he has, Haliwell. Oh bless them. Albus he's being raised by the oldest most powerful Wiccan family name in the world."

Severus Snape was in shock.

"You mean to tell me that Potter's brat is actually being raised by Wiccans…."

"witches actually,"

three heads turned to find a woman in white robes with gold trimming.

"Don't bother with your wands professors I mean you no harm."

Severus was up on his feet with his found at her throat.

"how did you get in here? I help protect this school my wards are no match for any one."

reaching up she lowered the wand and smiled.

"For your kind yes but for an elder that was as easy as licking an ice cream cone."

She motioned for them to sit down and they did.

"Now then, as you have found out Harry Potter is very much alive, and has been raised for the past 5 years as the son of the Charmed ones."

Minerva gasped.

"Yes I see you know of them Minerva."

Shocked that the woman knew her name Minerva asked several questions all at once.

"How is Harry? Is he alright? What type of education has he received from the charmed ones? Will he come to Hogwarts?"

The lady laughed and smiled.

"Oh my dear you are just like your great aunt Merilla was."

"You knew my aunt?"

"Oh yes dear, she says to send her love to you by the way. And to give you this."

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small rectangle box.

It was of wood and had Celtic designs engraved into its lid.

Severus looked at it and asked Minerva.

"What's inside of it, Minerva?"

Opening the lid with care she gasped at what lay within.

"It's my aunt's book of shadows."

The woman, Elizabeth smiled.

"She wants you to have it. Maybe it can help in this war you are facing."

Severus Snape sighed as he thought to himself.

_Who's going to go and convince the Charmed ones to let the boy come here? If I was his father I would insist on someone coming with him like his brother or a whitelighter._

Albus then spoke taking Severus from his thoughts.

"So then, whom shall we send to talk to the Haliwell's, and convince them to let Harry come to Hogwarts?"

Rolling his eyes Severus sighed

"I'll go."

Minerva smiled

"So will I, I want to meet young Harry, and his family."

Elizabeth smiled and stood up.

"The Charmed ones shall know of your coming. Oh and just watch out for demons."

"Demons?!"

Albus, Severus and Minerva proclaimed in horror.

Smirking Elizabeth was gone in a swirl of white and blue lights.

Albus looked at the two before him,

"Well it seems we are all going to meet the Charmed ones, Severus send a letter so they know when we shall arrive."

Nodding Severus wrote down the time of their arrival and by what means and sent it on its way.

While the letter flew to Haliwell Manor the three professors packed what they wanted to take with them.

All three were wondering the same thing as they packed.

_What will Harry Potter Haliwell be like?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry is 11 years old

Wyatt is 12 years old

Chris is 10 years old

Haliwell Manor

Ducking behind the couch 10-year-old Chris covered his head when he felt a larger body cover his. Looking up he found his older brothers Wyatt and Harry covering him as the demons stood before them with a fire ball in their hands.

"Look what we have here boys, Charmed brats."

Harry and Wyatt stood up and with a wave of Harry's hand Chris was gone in orbs from the room to the elders.

Turning to his brother Wyatt smirked and they raised their hands and smirked when they blew up the demons.

Just as Leo and piper orbed into the manor with Chris in pipers arms Harry used an energy ball on a demon that came at him.

Seeing another demon materialize who looked like the leader who had sent the others Chris orbed to be between his brothers. Taking their hands Harry took out the spell he had written.

"Ok Chris ready to show mommy and daddy how good you can read?

Read with me and Wyatt."

_When in the circle that is home_

_Safety's gone and evils roam_

_Rid all beings from these walls_

_Save us brothers three_

_Now heed out call_

The demon then caught on fire and he screamed in agony as he blew up from inside out.

Harry laughed and picked up Chris

"Great reading buddy, come on lets go have milk and cookies that mom made."

Piper stepped in front of Harry and crossed her arms.

"Uh yeah now! Why was a demon in the house?"

Wyatt smirked

"Mom we're charmed, not only that but we're Haliwell's what do we Not have Demons in this house?"

Nodding her head piper smiled then kissed their cheeks.

"You boys did a very good job on that spell."

Later Harry was sitting with his brothers and family when there was a pecking sound at the kitchen window.

Getting up his opened the window and a black owl flew to the table and waited with a letter in its beak.

Leo took the letter and opened it and read out loud.

"it says:

_To the Guardians of Harry James Potter Haliwell,_

_First off the wizard world is forever in your debt for caring for Harry._

_We had no knowledge of his whereabouts from his aunt who says she misses him._

_Now then, I am the Potions Master at a school that carters to the magical side of children, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Both of Harry's birth parents were top students here when I was a student myself. Harry's name came up on our list of first years for enrollment this fall._

_The semester starts September 1__st__. we will be arriving to discuss with you everything, for we in the wizard world wish to have the boy who defeated the dark lord, Lord Voldemort who murdered Harry's parents when he was only a baby due to a prophecy thus causing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead._

_We will arrive today in 5 minutes of you reading this letter look for us in your back yard._

_If you hear the words: Abra Kadabra _

_Answer by saying: Mischief Manage_

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Ok piper you want to get some tea ready and you three. go get washed and jeans and a polo shirt and try to control your hair."

The three boys ran from the room then came back stole another cookie each and ran off.

Upstairs in the boy's room that they shared Harry sat on his bed that was the bed closes to the door while Chris's bed was in the middle and Wyatt was by the window. Their beds had blue and green bedding linins.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Wyatt asked seeing his brother looking thoughtful.

Looking at his brothers Harry sighed

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts unless you're not there with me Wyatt and besides you're 12 I'm 11, Chris well he's 10 but he can orb so can you. I just would like to go to a magical school with my brothers."

Wyatt smirked "Like mom and dad aren't going to ask to keep us together. we are the Charmed Brothers, we always stick together."

The Haliwell's stood in the back yard waiting.

Chris wore jeans and a blue polo with his hair hanging down by his neck.

Wyatt wore the same only instead a red polo.

Harry wore the same only instead a green polo.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and then they heard someone invisible say the code words.

"Abra Kadabra."

Harry smirked when he said a spell instead of the code words

_Let the object of objection return_

_So that its existence my be reaffirmed_

And right before them a man with a crooked nose and black hair dressed all in black robes stood shocked at the young man before him.

Next to him stood an elder woman dressed in green robes and a man dressed in silver robes with a long white beard.

Albus smiled at the boy before him who then said the code word.

"Mischief Manage"

Leo smirked at his son.

"Welcome to Haliwell Manor, Shall we go in."

Severus Snape meanwhile was thinking one thing.

_That is not James Potter's Son. If he comes to Hogwarts it shall be an interesting year._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper sat down at the kitchen table with Chris, Wyatt, and Harry next to them while the professors talked about what Hogwarts had to offer.

Harry was silent and listened to what they had to say which to Snape that was very different than James.

Severus went to ask something when a demon shimmered into the kitchen.

Jumping up Harry did a forward roll dive and dodged a fire ball then looked up at the demon and smirked as he got it's athame and stabbed the demon in the stomach gathering his powers and stood up turned and sat back down while handing over the dagger to his father without blinking an eye.

"I apologies professor you were going to say something. Please continue."

Severus looked at the boy before him.

"Um yes right…ugh. I'm sorry what did you just do to him?"

Leo held up the dagger.

"Power Athames, when the victim is stabbed it drains their powers as well as kills them. Here Harry."

Taking the dagger he looked at his mother who sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead I couldn't stop you the first time why stop now."

"Because they're demonic powers and we've fight against them."

Piper smiled and kissed his head.

"Yes but you might need them against Voldemort."

Harry sighed. Holding the dagger they watched him glow and shake his body a little then hand the dagger to his father and sat back down again then turned to his mother.

"Do I really have to go there mom? I don't want to go unless Wyatt is there with me. Chris is still a year too young to go he has to be 11 to go."

Severus looked at Leo.

"Harry is a charmed one because of being raised by us since he was brought to us by his younger brother who had traveled back in time to save this family.

They looked at Chris who smirked

"What can I say, I'm a Halliwell we never do anything dull."

Leo and piper laughed when Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"Hay guys what's going on?"

Harry gasped

"Phoebe! Paige!"

He ran to his aunts and got hugs from them while Wyatt and Chris got some too.

Looking at the three guest's present Paige smirked. "Let me guess wizards who want Harry to come to their school?"

Piper looked at her sister.

"Hay, the elders told you that don't count."

Paige shrugged.

"Details. Details."

Harry looked at the professors.

"Professors, I will come to Hogwarts but only if my brother Wyatt can come as well. And before you tell me it would not work due to some law or such, Wyatt and I can orb so there for he would be there at school with me just as much as if he lived there. so I ask of you to seek council with each other to come to an agreement if you need to."

Severus looked at the others

"I don't see why the brothers can't be together. Besides I would love to have these two in my house. They have what it takes to be a Slytherin."

Minerva laughed.

"Ha! Slytherin. They are Gryffindor to the core Severus,"

Albus smiled at the Halliwell family.

"Well as I am the headmaster I make the final decision. I say welcome Harry and Wyatt Haliwell to Hogwarts." Albus reached inside his robes and pulled out two letters. Severus smirked

"You knew he would want his brother there."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"You know me severus."

Harry and Wyatt smiled and open the letters.

"Um, what if you have a familiar? She's upstairs can I get her?"

Albus smiled

"Of course, go get her, so we may meet her."

Harry raised his hand and orbed his magical familiar, A black and white, demonic snake.

"This is Silvia. Silvia say hello to everyone."

Piper smiled when Silvia hissed and licked her fingers.

"Hello Silvia, Thank you for taking care of the mice in the basement."

Severus gasped as did Albus and Minerva as they heard and watch Harry talk to the snake in Parsoultoung.

Wyatt, Piper and Leo looked at the professors as they shared a worried look.

"Is something wrong professors? Harry has always been able to talk to animals just mostly to his familiar Silvia."

Leo asked.

Severus Snape looked at Harry has he told them the history behind Harry's ability to speak to snakes and why it would freak out a lot of people in the wizard world.

When all was explained, Harry looked upset.

"So I can't take Silvia with me?"

Minerva smiled at the young wizard.

"The rules state, that should any student have a familiar may bring them. But because of the history of snakes you must keep her hidden, but you should also get an owl so you can send letters."

Harry smirked.

"But I can just orb the letters can't I? That way only the person I want to read it can and no one can stop my mail."

Severus smirked at the young man as he thought to himself

_Defiantly Slytherin Material, my house._

Severus then said.

"Yes that is true, how about when you and your brother go to get your supplies with me in two days if you should change your mind I will help you pick out your owl. But in our world you will need a wand. so I shall meet myself in Diagon Ally on Friday?"

Piper and Leo smiled

"Yes we will orb there and meet you where ever you wish to meet."

"Gringots bank will do. Harry has a vault there from his parents, here incase I am late just go inside and ask for Grimphook. He's the head goblin of the bank."

Wyatt gasped

"Aren't goblins evil beings mom?"

Piper smirked

"Well the ones we know maybe but I don't think the ones in the wizard world are."

Severus smirked

"Oh trust me, never cross a goblin in our world. They are very good opponent."

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and Fawks flew to Albus's shoulder.

Wyatt, Chris and Harry gasped.

"Wow! He's beautiful, can I touch him?"

Fawks flew to table and let the three brothers stoke his feathers.

Piper Paige and Phoebe meanwhile were looking at the feathers and were bitting their lips to ask for a few.

Suddenly Fawks's gold eyes turned to the three sisters and they watched him pluck out 6 flame colored feathers and place them on the table for them.

Albus smiled.

"Never think that a phoenix doesn't know what you're thinking."

Piper walked over to the phoenix, and strokes his head smiling.

"Thank you fawks, we've never had phoenix feathers before."

Fawks then flew to albus's shoulder and smiled. He motioned to his friends and Minerva and Severus stood up with him.

"Well Wyatt, Harry we look forward to your years at Hogwarts."

Severus then smirked

"Be at the bank at noon England time please."

Harry looked up at the man and nodded.

"Yes professor Snape sir."

the three were gone in a loud pop and fawks stayed behind for a moment to lay something at the feet of harry's then to be gone in a flash of light.

Looking down at his feet Harry gasped as he picked up a black egg.

"Mom I think fawks just gave me a baby phoenix egg."

Piper and everyone looked at the egg in their son's hands.

"Well that's an honor son, how about you Chris and Wyatt go find a warm spot for it in your room."

Leo told them.

Looking at his brothers he smiled

"Come on lets go make an nest for it."

And the three orbed to their room. Leaving Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo to discuss going to England, later that night at dinner they told the boys they were going to take a trip for a week to the wizard world so they could get a feel of Hogwarts.

As Harry and his brothers said goodnight to the egg that was tucked in a hammock of their sweaters they thought about the wizard world and what they would find there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of their trip Wyatt ran to his parents and woke them to bring them to his bedroom. Harry laid thrashing on the bed in the fits of a nightmare.

Leo ran to his son's side and placed his hands over him and they watched the thrashing stop and open his eyes.

"I saw my parents. I saw the night they died. Dad take it away please."

Leo looked at his son and sighed.

"Harry, if I take it away you'll never remember your birth parents…"

"I know. You're my parents you're all I want to see when I think of the words mom and dad."

Piper smiled at Harry, and pulled him into her arms while stroking his head.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding Leo placed his hands over Harry's head and extracted the memories of the night his parents died and Harry would never remember them.

once they were all packed Wyatt looked at his brothers nodded and they orbed to Gringots inside and were shortly followed by Paige, phoebe, piper and Leo.

~Gringots Bank, London, England~

Everyone gasped when the group orbed inside the bank that none could apperate into or inside of. Severus Snape walked over to them.

"Welcome to the wizard world. Harry, Wyatt shall we?"

And he turned and walked to the head goblin that stood awe struck.

Shaking his head he blinked.

"It is an honor to have the charmed ones and an elder in our presences. And if I am correct Mr. Potter."

"Haliwell."

"I'm sorry?"

"I was adopted by my mother and father the Haliwell's. I go by Harry Haliwell."

The goblin looked at his notes and saw it indeed read: Harry_ Haliwell_ not Harry potter.

"Well then shall we go to your vault?"

"Yes please sir, thank you."

The goblin gasped.

"No. Thank you Mr. Potter."

Severus then whispered to Harry.

"When you show manors to goblins and house elves it is a high honor I wouldn't be surprised if they come into the war if you asked them in later years."

Harry looked up at his potions professor and smirked

"But they are neutral are they not?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes they are neutral in the war."

Minutes later the family was walking around with Snape showing them where to get all their things.

"Have you changed your mind Harry about an owl?"

"Yes I think it would be a good idea to have an owl."

Severus was then gone in a whirl of his robes and Paige left for the potions store while phoebe went with Wyatt to get his supplies. Leo was called by the elders so piper was left with Chris and Harry.

"Come on lets go get your things."

Smiling at his mother they left and went to get his things. Harry was walking with his mother when Snape reappeared with a covered cage. He smirked at Harry and handed the cage to him.

"Go ahead uncover her."

Doing as he said, Harry removed the cover to reveal a snow owl. Her feathers were white all over say for the tips they were black. And her eyes were blue.

Looking at his mother he smiled.

"I'm going to name her Hedwig."

The owl hooted and fluffed her feathers out proudly at the name he chose. Opening the cage door he held out his arm for her to climb onto. When she was fully on his arm he pulled her out of the cage and moved her to his shoulder.

"There you go girl. So you can see all around you."

Chris asked if he could pet her and Harry looked at Hedwig who as if understanding her new master flew to his brother's arm and up to his shoulder where she nuzzled his cheek, making him laugh.

Piper smiled and asked Snape where she could get Wyatt an owl as well.

Severus smirked and whistled.

Suddenly a black owl flew over head and landed on his own shoulder.

"This is Hades. I don't want you to be angry with me but I got him for Wyatt. I didn't want him to feel left out and besides he's coming to Hogwarts and we have not had one of your family lines in over 5 centuries."

Hedwig hooted and flew to Harry's shoulder while Hades flew to Chris's.

Hades would look at everyone who walked by daring them to harm Chris while Hades was on his shoulder. Piper smirked "well I think Hades like Chris too much to leave for Wyatt. So you might want to tell me where to find an owl for Wyatt."

Suddenly screams were heard and everyone turned to see Wyatt running dodging fire balls and energy balls. Harry sent Hedwig flying off his shoulder as he ran to his brother's side, Chris following after him. In the middle of the ally Wyatt was surrounded by demons.

The demons smirked

"We've got you now Charmed Brat."

Only the demon who was speaking was suddenly blown up from behind.

Harry smirked "Get away from my brother."

Chris lit an energy ball as did Harry.

"or you'll die painfully."

The demons smirked

"You're just kids how could you possibly kill us?"

That's when Paige orbed in behind Harry and Chris with Phoebe and Piper.

"They may be kids but we sure as hell can kick your ass."

"CHARMED ONES!"

Those who were watching gasped and began to whisper.

Harry walked forward.

"I won't ask again. Move. away. from. my. brother!"

Piper then blew up one of the demons and Wyatt orbed to the center of his brothers. the three of them then took hold of each other's hands and said a spell.

_evil in my sight_

_vanquish thyself_

_vanquish thy might_

_in this and every future life_

suddenly all the demons burst into flames. And everyone present gasped.

Piper pulled Wyatt into her arms and hugged him close.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Wyatt winced when his mother yelled at him.

"What have I always told you, If you have demons on your ass then call your father or your aunts and me? Oh Wyatt what will I ever do with you?"

Harry smirked at his brother who looked up to see two owls fly towards them. The snow white owl flying to Harry's shoulder and the black owl to fly to Chris's shoulder.

"What's with the owls?"

He asked feeling somewhat left out.

Harry smirked

"Oh, don't feel left out. Moms going to get you one two. This is Hedwig by the way. Oh and Hades was for you but he really liked Chris so sorry."

Wyatt smirked and pet both of them.

Later that day the three brothers were eating lunch when Severus Snape approached them and handed another Hogwarts letter to piper.

She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you."

Chris looked at his mother and found her smiling at him.

"You mean I can go too?"

Harry and Wyatt were shocked then cheered their little brother on.

They then took the money they needed and went with Leo to get Chris his things as well.

That night at the hotel the family all sat before the TV watching a movie.

Chris and Wyatt and Harry had their books to the side of them and they were making lesson plans for themselves and had already read them once over and had started to make notes on the books as not to be caught off guard if the professors asked them questions.

After the movie the boys got ready for bed and with their owls on the headboard looking down at them Harry went to his trunk and took out the phoenix egg and moved it to the chair where they had placed its nest of sweaters to keep it warm.

"Just wait till it hatches guys. I think it will be a girl. I want to name her if she'll let me Hestia."

Chris and Wyatt agreed with the name and soon the three Charmed Brothers were asleep waiting the day they would step foot on Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry woke early the morning of September 1st. He made sure everyone was sleeping before he put candles in a circle and lit them each. Standing he sighed and resisted the spell he needed for this moment.

_Hear these words hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me i summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

Suddenly gold lights appeared and an elder woman stood before him.

smiling Harry opened his arms.

"Hi grams."

Stepping out of the circle and becoming flesh Peggy Haliwell pulled her grandson into her arms.

"Oh my dear, I know who you were hoping to see, lets sit so I can explain why your birth mother and father are not here."

Sitting down Harry learned why he could never see his parents until he set them free from Lord Voldemort's wand.

"So in order to see them I have to be holding his wand, and set them free? And then and only then could I call them with the spell?"

Nodding her head grams moved his unruly black hair out of his eyes and saw a flash of the scar.

"Why your father didn't heal this scar is beyond me."

Harry laughed.

"Chris told dad before he was born that I had to keep the scar or the prophesy about me and Voldemort would never come true."

Grams smirked

"Well dear you know who to call if you need any help kicking ass. I'm only a spell away."

Getting up she kissed his head and walked back into the circle of candles and was gone in flutter of lights. Sighing he turned and found piper leaning up against the frame.

"Hi mom."

Piper walked over to Harry and pulled him to sit down on the couch.

"So dad taking the memories didn't work did it?"

shaking his head Harry sighed.

"No. I just can't seem to forget them…."

Piper smiled.

"Harry, it's ok to remember them. They died for you to live."

"But you're my mother. I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

Piper smiled and hugged Harry close.

"You will never hurt my feelings. For the past 7 years I have raised you as my own. We even did a blood spell to make you a Haliwell in every way. And even if we didn't do that you would still be my little boy. Now come help me make breakfast before you leave for school."

Harry got up and together they made breakfast together.

~King Cross Station, London, England~

With their backpacks on and dressed in jeans and t-shirts of their favorite bands from music and converse. Harry wore a Tokio Hotel band shirt. Chris wore a Disturbed shirt. And Wyatt wore A T.I. shirt. Leo looked around and there they found Snape waiting for them.

Walking over Harry nodded to his professor,

"Morning sir, ready when you are."

_I can not believe this kid; he had better get in my house._

Snape thought to himself.

"Good morning Halliwell brothers. I see you're packed and read up on your curriculum already. Good I won't have students of my house be slackers, so should you be in Slytherin understand I have a strict code of conduct. And knowing the curriculum is one of them. You must be five steps ahead of everyone. We Slytherin's stick together and back our house mates and our allies. Remember that."

Harry smirked and turned to his parents and aunts.

"Come on I want to get a good compartment."

Severus turned and walked through the wall that was behind him. Harry followed and so did the others and everyone came to find men woman and children of all ages rushing to get aboard the large red steam engine before them.

Severus looked up at the sky when the sound of owls was heard overhead.

And that's when he saw three owls; A snow white owl flying with a black owl and a brown owl behind it. They flew towards Harry Chris and Wyatt.

The Black owl landed on Chris's shoulder while the White owl flew to Harry's shoulder and the Brown owl landed on Wyatt's.

"Wyatt what is your owl's name?"

"since Harry's is Hedwig and Chris's is Hades I named mine Achilles. I liked the Greek mythology names we used so deicide to continue with it. Sir."

Suddenly the train Whistled sounded.

Piper kissed each of them on the cheek and handed them each a lunch bag.

Leo hugged them together and handed them each a tiny box the size of a match box and winked. Paige hugged them and told them if they needed her just to call and she was an orb away. Phoebe hugged and kissed them and then pulled out of her pocket three pendants.

Handing them to the boys they put them on and took up the pendent and smirked. Each pendent had the Charmed Symbol with their first name Initials over lapping.

"Now don't forget this."

Piper and Leo handed each of the boys a large book and on each of the covers it read;

_BOOK OF SHADOWS_

Harry, Chris, and Wyatt gasped.

"Our own?"

Leo nodded.

"Yes you will need your own sometime in life so why not now. You remember the spells we have so just write the name of them down and it will update for you. You know how our family one works same for yours."

Severus smirked and turned to them after giving them their last goodbye for the year.

"Hurry the train is leaving soon."

Harry Chris and Wyatt hugged everyone one last time and orbed to the inside the train. the other students were looking at them in shock. Harry pulled Chris along with Wyatt following they came to an empty compartment.

putting their backpacks down Harry took out his trunk returning it to its proper size. He found a pen and took out his spell books and potions books and began to transfer some of the information to his book of shadows. Such as potions and spells and demons they had faced.

Chris and Wyatt did the same thing and soon it was lunch time as the train had left 4 hours ago.

The compartment door opened some time later to a young girl with bushy born hair dressed in Hogwarts robes.

"Have you seen a toad? a boy Neville has lost his."

Wyatt stood up and held out his hand and orbed the missing pet to his hand then handed to her.

"thanks. how did you do that?"

Chris was eating a PB &J when he looked over at her.

"Hi."

"Gosh, you're way too young for Hogwarts you have to be 11 years old to be a student…."

"Actually the headmaster made an exception for my little brother, I'm Harry that's Wyatt and that little messy monster is our little brother Chris."

Chris looked up with jelly on his face.

"Hay!"

Harry smirked and orbed the jelly off his face.

"Well if you didn't smear the jelly all over your face then maybe I wouldn't call you the jelly monster."

Chris stuck out his tong and Harry laughed tossing his hair that he had let grow longer and it caused his scar to be viewed and the girl gasped.

"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter!"

Harry's smile instantly left his face.

"I've not been called Potter in the past 7 years I am and will always be a Haliwell. So in the future reframe calling me Harry Potter."

"Haliwell? Oh my gosh, you're the Charmed ones sons?"

Wyatt smiled at her.

"Well we've introduced ourselves and you my dear rose are called?"

Giggling while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione Anne Granger."

Taking her hand Wyatt kissed the back of it causing her to blush.

Hermione then left and just as Harry went to close the door a blonde boy with two thick looking goons stopped him.

"Rumor has it, that Harry Potter is on this train."

"It's Haliwell. I've not been Harry Potter for 7 years and would like to keep it that way thank you very much."

"Draco Malfoy. You'll find that Hogwarts is a large place your friends could actually be your enemies."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look my brothers and I are tired and wish to take a nap before dinner at the school so forgive me if I seem rude but please leave."

and with that he closed the door on Draco Malfoy who in Harry's opinion was way too full of himself. making sure Chris was settled in for a nice long nap Wyatt and Harry took shifts watching over each other till they got to the school.

~Hogwarts~

dressed in the school uniform of black pants, white shirt, black tie with Hogwarts crest on it and their robes opened with their wands in their wand holsters by their ribs for easy access. The three Halliwell Brothers walked up the stairs to find a stern looking woman they remembered very well.

Minerva McGonagall stood waiting. Once all the students had assembled she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now then before you pass through these doors you should know the different houses there are here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I am the head of Gryffindor house should you be in my house I do not allow rule breaking and should you find yourself in this category you will be punished."

She then left to gather the list of names. While she was gone that's what the students began to talk among themselves. Hermione Granger stood next to Wyatt who was talking about the spell books. That's when Draco Malfoy struck like a snake in waiting.

"You don't belong here Mudblood why don't you and your kind go back to the Muggel world where you belong."

Hermione instantly tears began to well up in her eyes when Wyatt turned on Draco Malfoy and grabbed him by the front of his neatly pressed robes.

"Apologies Malfoy!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you Apologies!"

"Never!"

Wyatt lit an energy ball in his hand when Harry covered it.

"Let him go Wyatt, He's not worth it. Save it for Riddle."

Wyatt pulled Hermione into his arms and shielded her from Draco Malfoy.

"You're right Harry. Don't listen to him mia. He's an idiot and doesn't know what he's saying."

She cried into his robes while he sat down with her on the floor holding her close.

That was how Minerva found them when she came back and walked over to Wyatt.

"Mr. Haliwell what is going on?"

Getting up he pointed at Draco Malfoy.

"He called Hermione here a Mudblood and t old her to take all who are here like her Muggle-born witches and wizards to go back to the Muggel world. I sort of lost my temper and almost harmed him in my fit of rage but Harry stopped me. It won't happen again Headmistress I swear to you."

Minerva turned to Draco Malfoy.

"50 points from which ever house you end up in although being a malfoy I would say it would be Slytherin you end up in. And you , 30 points for threaten a student and 10 points for standing up for a student."

Hermione never left Wyatt's arms when they walked inside. Once they came to the steps she turned to face them.

"Professor Dumbldore will say a few words now."

Standing up Albus smiled at the three brothers waiting to be sorted.

"First off, Welcome back students and Welcome to our First years.

Now then the 3rd floor corridor is off limits and the Forbidden Forest is well Forbidden to enter. And now let the sorting ceremony begin and the feast be grand. Thank you."

Minerva opened the list and so began to the Sorting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione Granger was first to go up. She looked at Wyatt and he kissed her head.

"Don't worry you'll do great. And no matter what house we are in I'll still take care of you."

She smiled and walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and didn't say anything for a few moments, till it yelled out;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wyatt smiled at her as she found a seat at the table. Then it was the Haliwell's turns.

"Chris Haliwell."

Chris walked up to the seat and sat down. The hat was placed down. Because of their brother bond Harry and Wyatt heard everything the hat was saying to him.

"_ah the youngest student in Hogwarts, my, my, my. You're the brother to Harry Potter turned Haliwell ooh and Wyatt Haliwell. um difficult. Brave, Intelligent, compassionate. But where to put you."_

Chris looked at his brothers and smiled.

"Any where. I'll just orb to my brothers anyway."

The hat chuckled then opened its mouth and yelled;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Wyatt clapped for their brother.

Minerva looked over at Severus who was smirking like Christmas had come early. She then read the next name.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

Wyatt got up and sat down with the hat on his head and it yelled out instantly;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry laughed as he knew what Wyatt had told the hat. The same thing Chris had told it.

Minerva looked at Harry and he knew what she was going to do. He went to send her a message by telepathy but was too late she had already said his full birth name.

"Harry Potter-Haliwell."

Harry closed his eyes as everyone began to gasp and whisper. Walking up to Minerva he turned to everyone and spoke.

"My name is Harry Haliwell. I've not been known as Harry Potter, and I choose not to be known as such. Be Warned. If you call me by my birth last name you will be sorry."

He then turned to Minerva.

"And my mother and father told you NOT to say the name Potter in my name."

Minerva sighed

"Mr. Haliwell I am under Oath as a teacher of Hogwarts to say the names as they appear on the list other wise Hogwarts will not notice you as her student."

she sighed and went to change the name on the list when she saw it change itself.

"Well it would seem Hogwarts agrees with you on your name being Harry Haliwell and not Harry Potter Haliwell. I apologies."

Nodding his head he sat down and she placed the hat on his head.

_Ah finally the one I wanted all night to meet. Welcome Harry Haliwell. Just like your brothers I see, but also like your birth parents as Gryffindors._

Harry smirked to himself.

_Please place me with my brothers because just like them I can orb and will orb to be with them when ever I like I don't care about the rules about dorms. We will find a way and be together. So there for you would be making me happy as well as my brothers happy by placing me in Slytherin. And yes I know that is where Voldemort came from I don't care._

The hat laughed and yelled out loud to everyone to hear;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry walked over to Slytherin table and found his brothers waiting for him.

Chris had food on a plate and so did Wyatt. Harry took up a plate and orbed the food he wanted to it. Turning to professors he walked over to Snape,

"Sir, my brothers and I wish to eat alone tonight may we?"

Severus looked at the three and smirked.

"Yes there are hundreds of rooms here to use. And yes you may take with you Wyatt."

Wyatt smirked and orbed to Hermione's side. she smiled up at him took his hand while holding her plate and they orbed out of the hall. Chris followed after his brother while Harry stayed and asked Snape for a room to meet in.

Handing him a piece of paper Harry took it nodded and was gone in white and blue lights.

The hall was shocked and started to talk about their strange powers. Suddenly a girl Screamed when everyone saw a snake on the floor where Harry had been.

Severus shook his head and went to pick it up when Harry orbed back in.

"Silvia!"

He hissed in Parsoultoung causing everyone to freeze. They watched as the snake the length of a broom slithered over to Harry and up his arm and wrap herself around his body till her head lay on his left shoulder.

Petting her head he smirked.

"Sorry I forgot you girl."

She licked his ear and they orbed away.

Severus meanwhile was smirking to himself. Albus stood up and tried to calm down the students.

"Please try and calm down. came to the school with a familiar already as well as an owl and by Hogwarts Rules any student who comes to school with a Familiar bonded to them may bring it no matter what kind."

And so the rest of the sorting continued. meanwhile Harry Chris Wyatt and Hermione were in the Room of Requirements eating dinner while studying up to the level of 4th year.

Hermione sat in Wyatt's arms while Chris tried out his Patronus charm and Harry tried several others.

Looking down at Hermione Wyatt asked her a question.

"Mia?"

"umm?"

"um. I was wondering, would you go out with me?"

Looking up at Wyatt Hermione smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"yes, I don't care if you're in Slytherin you haven't a single evil bone in your body. Angry ones maybe but I'll help you on that."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly Wyatt kissed her head and watched his brothers study.

Later that night it was well past curfew. Wyatt Chris and Harry all orbed Hermione into Gryffindor Tower.

Those who were in Gryffindor tower were just being told where their bedrooms were when the Haliwell brothers orbed in with Hermione.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!"

Wyatt smirked and took Hermione into his arms.

"Where's her room?"

The girls pointed up to their dorms and before anyone could stop him orbed away.

Hermione and Wyatt orbed into her room and he made sure she was settled in before kissing her goodnight.

"I'll save you a seat in classes ok?"

Smiling up at him she kissed him one more time.

"Night Wyatt my guarding angel."

He smirked and orbed back down to his brothers sides.

"Ok she's settled lets go."

Chris smirked while Harry laughed.

"Man wait till grams here's this; You have a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend a witch girlfriend. I'm so telling her tonight."

"HARRY DON'T YOU DARE!"

Smirking at his older brother Harry smirked evilly.

"Try and stop me."

He then orbed in candles and had them lit and resisted the spell so fast that Wyatt didn't have time to stop him.

_Hear these words hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

And right before everyone stood an elder woman. she stepped out of the circle and became flesh. Smirking Harry spoke first.

"Hi yeah Grams guess who has a girlfriend and is a witch herself at our school."

Wyatt blushed when Grams walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Wyatt I'm so glad for you. Now then what's her name?"

Wyatt turned to Harry and hissed

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight bro."

Grams flicked him on the ear and reprimanded him.

"Now Wyatt you be nice to your brother. Now tell grams who this witch is?"

Wyatt blushed as he told his great-great-grand mother all about his new girlfriend.

They finally came to Slytherin common Room and sat down on the couches with Grams who then asked how they were doing with their book of shadows and demons.

And so they spent another few hours talking with her and then went to bed and she returned to the spirit world.

While Wyatt and Chris went up to bed, Harry stayed in the Common Room thinking, knowing that Snape was there in the shadows the entire time.

"Hello Professor."

Severus walked out of the shadows and sat down next to his student and son of his enemy.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Not really sir."

"Anything I can do to help you?"

Looking up at him Harry asked bluntly.

"Can you take every memory of my birth parents from my mind and erase them completely?"

Taken back by what the boy had said Severus gasped.

"Why in the name of Hogwarts Founders would you want to erase your mother from your memory? I knew and loved your Mother. Hell if she had married me instead of potter you would be my son and not James."

Harry looked at him.

"You loved my mother?"

Sighing he closed his eyes.

"Very much, she was my only friend when I was a student here in Hogwarts. But then she found out I had taken the Dark Mark when I was stupid and naive believing Voldemort would leave your mother alone. But I was betrayed by him and he killed her so I went to the Headmaster. But before she died that night on Halloween I made your mother a promise Harry."

Still listening to the man Harry asked him one more question.

"What was the promise sir?"

"Protect you at all costs."

Harry turned his green eyes on Snape who smirked

"You have her eyes you know."

Harry and Snape talked well into the early morning when Severus looked down and found Harry asleep against his shoulder.

Standing up he carried Harry up to his bed where his brothers lay sleeping.

Gently holding him he used wandless magic to move the covers back and gently placed Harry down in the bed. Sending his shoes to his trunk and having his cloths change to Pajama's with a flick of his wrist Severus covered the sleeping boy.

Stopping at the door he looked back at the sleeping boy and turned to go when he saw Wyatt watching him awake.

"Go back to sleep. I'll write a note saying he felt sick and was treated by me. Tell him in the morning he's excused from classes tomorrow."

And with that the door closed. Wyatt went back to sleep while wondering why Snape was caring for his brother so much.

Maybe the Potions Master did have a heart after all.


	9. Chapter 9

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
